The invention relates to the field of privacy keypads, and more particularly concerns concealment of operation of a keypad in an escutcheon for a door lock and concealment of a joint in an escutcheon.
Keypads are often used to enter private or secure information. For example, such information includes codes for operating door locks, banking account numbers and passwords, and long distance calling card numbers. In order to prevent people positioned behind or adjacent to a user from viewing the keypad, the user must position his or her body or hand over the keypad. In some instances doing so may be difficult or socially awkward, and in general a user may neglect to take such a precaution.
A keypad is disposed on an escutcheon for an electronic door lock for operation of the lock. Upon entry of a predetermined code, the keypad sends an electrical signal to the lock that unlocks the lock. Shields may be used to obstruct the view of the keypad. A conventional shield for a keypad may obstruct the view of the keypad with a front element that covers the keypad and side elements adjacent to the keypad. The front element may be stationary, leaving enough room for a user's hand to operate the keys, or may move, for example, by having a hinge that allows that element to rotate away from the keypad enough to allow a user's hand to operate the keys. The front element may be opaque, which impedes the view by the user, or it may be polarized, preventing view through the element at an angle but allowing direct viewing. However, the front element can interfere with free operation of the keypad. Further, the front element is a part commonly separate from the device that includes the keypad, and is subject to breakage and vandalism.
Side elements are generally mounted vertically adjacent to the sides of the keypad and may also be opaque or polarized. Unfortunately, like the front element, the side elements are parts that are commonly separate from the device that includes the keypad, and accordingly are also subject to damage.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a view-shielding means that is integral with a door escutcheon that includes a keypad and reduces opportunity for damage.